I Shoot, You Dig My Graves
by Lidacia Millegar
Summary: When everything insists to go wrong in his world, Graves has no choice besides to follow Dru- and all of her impossible decisions. Will he be able to keep up? Graves' POV. Memorable What-The-Hell-Dru? moments. If you read this story, I demand a review.


**Author's Note:**** (**_**WARNING, SPOILERS ON BOOK TWO FOR THIS NEXT LITTLE RANT!) **_**I LOVE THIS SERIES SOOOOO MUCH! YAY! TEAM DRU, ALL THE WAY! Well, Graves is also awesome, and Christophe and every other character, yada yada yada. Okay, this is set in the first story basically whatever scenes I liked and wanted to put into words. This story is in Graves' point of view, because I like Graves. And I really do not like that other **_**djamphir svetocha **_**Anna, from Betrayals. She is a bitch! I do not hope that I get proved wrong. She is not someone I would like at all, or take her crap.**

**Ah heh-heh…**

**That didn't just happen. You didn't just hear that. Just read the story.**

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned Strange Angels, then I would be rich and have no use for this site anymore (j/k, I would write a ton of awesome alternate endings, previews, and other whatnot that you all could view for free).**

"Do you believe in ghosts, Graves?"

Dru's voice was high, almost seductive but really tense. It raised more into an even higher pitch at the end, almost breaking. She cocked her head to the side, shifting from foot to foot lazily. Her shoulders rippled, also adjusting every few seconds as she awaited my answer, moving the long thing she had gripped in her hands also.

Hell, I was tense too. I squirmed in the ropes that she had lassoed me in, feeling the scratchy tassels dig into my skin as I pulled slightly with my wrists. I released my muscles, feeling the tight ropes release, letting myself drift off. It was almost normal, besides that, again, I was tied up and the girl that I had helped was aiming a gun at my forehead. If she wasn't positioned right above me, then it would have been impossible to turn my head and see her face.

I swallowed, throat working down saliva. Why would she ask me something so goddamn retarded? About a necklace, for Pete's sake. Nobody would bother me about a necklace, especially when it was concerning some voodoo suspicion that no one, besides this girl, would believe in.

"Shit, I don't know." I could hear panic spreading through my crackling voice. If I was already showing this much weakness in front of a girl (she _had_ tied me up for shit's sake too), then I might as well push for a pity party. God, was I not sounding like myself. "Don't shoot me. Please."

My voice cracked in the middle, and I blushed in spite of myself. I was too scared to pretend to not be weak. I knew she was badass, but I didn't think that she would be _this_ bad.

Her eyebrows crinkled together, blue eyes burning like an icy fire underneath. She shifted her weight again, and I could tell that holding that gun to my face was a tiresome job.

Why was she holding a gun to me instead of helping me heal? My shoulder looked really horrible; bloody and torn up, and worst of all, stiff. I couldn't move it well at all, and it was burning worse than Dru's pinpricks of eyes stinging into mine. The scars would be deeper where the wulfen's teeth had sunk in. The blood looked more tangible there, where the teeth had punctured, and the wounds were so deep that my skin began to look purple and the blood, black. It would really hurt to try to struggle out of these bounds, and I shivered.

She swallowed too, lips taught.

The gun barrel loomed above me, and her finger was positioned just right to blast my head off. I could hear the loud click of the safety snapping on and off, and it was deafening.

A girl was threatening to shoot me.

What was worse was that I could see her slim artists fingers stroke the trigger, pulling it back a millimeter once in a while to make sure she was ready if she had to. I didn't know who was more worried, or scared, between her and me.

"Answer this question very carefully, kid." Dru started, straightening her back and narrowing her eyes at me. My emerald ones narrowed right back at her, but just as quickly widened in fear. She should know well that I don't know anything except that I got bit by a giant monster wolf. "Are you a virgin?"

Four words that astounded me. Those four words, words that you thought you would only hear from a doctor, a girlfriend, or a concerned parent. Never a girl you barely knew.

My jaw opened wide, hanging open as I looked at her. I wanted to clench my fists, but the pain in my shoulder would have been a bit much to stand, especially when this weird question was asked. My mouth suddenly snapped back shut, not really on my own accord.

The silence lasted a very long time, and Dru was beginning to make the little furrow between her brows crease; it was starting to annoy her.

So I broke it. "What the hell?" I asked, trying to put the great amount of perplexity that I felt into three honest to God words. What did me being or not being a virgin have to do with me almost having my shoulder ripped off by a wulf? She flushed bright red, and looked about to blow her top. I cringed away slightly, preparing for her to go entirely crazy on me, because apparently I answered wrong.

"Yes or no?" she huffed, sweeping her hair back with a jerk of her head, because her hands were obviously holding something that could easily end my life. "_Are you a virgin_?" Dru screamed at me, pointing the gun down as she flung her arms the same way in her rage. She took another imposing half-step towards me, and I flinched away.

This was a nightmare.

I could see in the tense of her jaw and the glint in her eyes that she was having trouble not hitting me, though again, her hands were restrained. By now I was wondering if it was better or worse that she had a gun in her hands, but it all was still pointing to worse.

"Sonofa_bitch answer me_!" she yelled, voice escalating and bouncing off of the walls into my ears. My blood was pumping, and I was beginning to feel a wracking sob trying to wrench its way from my throat, reluctant in its dry release. So instead, I coupled it with a shriek of my own.

Besides the snow outside muffling our words, and that this house was just a bit more secluded, I was wondering why all of the neighbors hadn't come to see what was going on.

"_Yes! _Yes I am a fucking virgin, _don't shoot me goddammit fucking please!_" I screamed, shouting my truth back at her. Her bloodlust instantly seemed to dissipate as my tears came pouring out of me, and I was wailing and whimpering more than I had in my whole life, put together. It was like my tears washed away her insanity, her needless insanity, and the real Dru shone out instead.

I could see her tears begin to make her eyes glossy, but hell would she spill them near me. She knew she had just fucking tortured me.

"All right," she said quietly, voice unstable and hoarse, turning away from me, gun in hand following. She took a huge, chest heaving breath as the loud snap of the safety coming back on. Dru continued mumbling. "All right. Fine. All right."

I was still sniffling, hoarse sobbing sounds erupting from my chest faster than I could subdue the need to.

She jumped up, stumbling into the bathroom with the gun still glued into her hands. I heard her as she emptied her stomach of the food that she had eaten this morning, before she had come up here to ask me freaking stupid questions.

This is the beginning of the huge pile of ass shit that began from my very first decision to help someone out when they were hurting. Turns out I was starting to hurt myself, but pain usually ends in glory.


End file.
